Book 1: Hogwarts
by SydneyRuby105
Summary: This is the day the school stood still. A Slytherin fell for a Gryfindor. Everyone knew it would happen, even the teachers made bets. Part of the Lamas Series.


**A/N Hi everyone. This story is based off of my two friends that happen to be dating. I love bugging them and i ship them with a passion. My othe friend and I have been brainstorming about it and would love it if you could review or PM.**

**Review please! I will take good and bad so bring it.**

**I only own Laura, Thomas, Reagan, and Ashlyn. The rest belongs to the queen.**

—Year 5—

Laura, with the help of her ever present crutches, hopped down the west corridor on her way to charms.

_Durring one of their weekly keep away games Thomas had accidentally pushed Laura off of her broom. She plummeted 3 stories strait down. _

_She shattered most of the bones in her left foot and knee cap, and snapped the other major bones in her leg._

_Thomas had never seen her cry until that moment. He was so shocked that he froze, until a gut wrenching scream made him shiver awake. He rushed down to her, by then her face was white as a sheet and she just stared straight forward. He quickly found two wooden planks and some bandages from the bench. He did the best he could to make a splint. He then slid a hand under her good knee and under her back and raced to the Madam Pomfrey. _

_Madam Pomfrey decided to do the muggle thing and put a cast on her. Her spells might make things worse and fuse the wrong parts of bone together. She told Laura she would have to be on crutches for a year._

She was thinking about the upcoming quidditch match so she didn't even notice the thing she slammed into. She turned to apologize but stopped when she saw who it was. Thomas.

"Watch where you are going, jackass." Laura said as she tilted her chin up to look him in the eye.

Thomas just ignored her. "Riddle," He smirked, "I'm skipping class to go to the lake tomorrow. Want to come?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Why would I want come to the lake with you?" She pushed past him on her way down the hall.

When she was a few feet away he replied. "You know why" Laura froze. She could hear the suggestiveness in his voice but she can also hear the teasing. "Whats wrong, Riddle? Lion got your tongue?" After a few seconds of feeling him stare into her back, she turned around.

She hobbled back over to him, however, once she was within arms length, she tripped. She braced herself for an impact that never came. Thomas caught her arm and pulled her back upright. They stared at eachother for a solid minute. Thomas noticed how her eyes weren't just green, they were like snake skin, brown and green forming a kaleidoscope illusion. Laura notice how his eyes were icy blue, like a glacier.

The air became heavy and awkward so Thomas, after making sure Laura could stand without her crutches, let go of her arm. She was so pale that his tight grip had already started forming a bruise. He bent down to scope up the crutches and handed them back to her.

With one last look at each other the set of in different directions.

The rest of the day was very humdrum they both retired to their common rooms, then the dorms.

—_- -Next Day- - - - - -_

Laura notice that Thomas had indeed skipped all of his morning classes. She didn't mean to but she scanned the Great Hall for any sign of him. She couldn't find him anywhere. She started to get up when Mcgonagall tapped her glass with a knife.

"Everyone," The entire student body (minus Thomas) was silent immediately. "Please return to your seats," she gave them a few moments to get situated.

"It is a sad historical day at Hogwarts. The giant squid has died." The whole student body gasped in unison. That thing was supposed to be there forever. "The lake has also been poisoned."

Laura's mind jumped strait to Thomas, thats where he said he was going yesterday!

"We would like to have every student remain here until it has been cleared and the Ministry Officials leave. That is all, Continue as you were" She sat back down.

Laura's mind was racing. What happened to him? But her thoughts were interrupted by to doors opening. Much to her relief, It was a soaking wet Thomas.

This is the day the school stood still.

Laura jumped up, without her crutches, ran over to him. Her full leg cast not slowing her much. She lunged at him, but to everyones surprise, she kissed him!

This is the day the students jaws dropped, every single child in the room.

It took Thomas milliseconds to get over the shock of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and helping he keep pressure off her injured leg.

This is the day the teachers smirked and grinned, not even surprised.

Laura wove her hands around his neck to pull him down to her hight. Their tongues battled for dominice, but we never learned who won. The whole student body erupted into cheers. Cheers of happiness, cheers of relief, and two students cheered for smugness.

Ashlyn and Reagan stood up on the their respective tables, opening their bags and setting them in front of them.

"Pay up! You know who you are, I know who you are. If you bet agents lamas and you all lost!" Reagan yelled as some students started trowing money in the bags. She also snapped a picture of the new couple.

"Don't think we won't find you!" Ashlyn said loudly to her section.

Still Laura and Thomas stared at each other then looked around, almost everyone was exchanging money. They looked to the row of teachers at the front. Mcgonagall caught their eyes as she was handed money from almost the whole teaching staff. She smirked as if she knew everything about everyone, which she probably did.

Thomas was the first one to speak. "What's wrong, Riddle? Lion got your tongue?" He smirked.

"It might in a few seconds" She replied before pressing her lips back to his.

That was the day the school stood still because of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

That was the day the school was united as one.


End file.
